Victorious: Growing Up
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the events of The Batlle For Beck's Heart the group have a lot to look forward too, the birth of Jade's twins, Trina and Leo's wedding, Monica growing up and a surprise family get together for the Vegas and Johnsons, surely nothing can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: GROWING UP**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next Victorious story, the group couldn't be happier, following Jade's announcment that she is pregnant everybody has so much to look forward too, the birth of Jade's twins, Trina and Leo's upcoming wedding and, for Cat and Robbie, Monica growing up.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Cat Sharpio smiled as she woke up, she could already smell her husband Robbie cooking breakfast. She got out of bed and walked through to the room of her adoptive daughter Monica, the one year old girl was still asleep, Cat smiled and walked up to her.<p>

"Monica, it's time to wake up".

The little girl groaned.

"Five more minutes".

"C'mon Sweetie, Daddy's making breakfast".

That woke Monica up, Cat laughed and lifted her up, carrying her through to the kitchen. Robbie was already up and cooking breakfast, he looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey girls, finally got Monica up huh".

"Only because I mentioned breakfast".

"Food!"

They laughed at Monica's reaction and soon they were all at the breakfast table. After breakfast Monica was sitting watching TV, Cat and Robbie sat watching her, Cat smiled and then spoke.

"It's amazing how much things have changed huh?"

Robbie looked at her puzzled, she thought for a moment, thinking how best to explain what she meant.

Cat smiled and then spoke.

"I mean, look how different things are, we've all grown up, married, engaged in Trina and Leo's case, we've got Monica Jade's gonna be a Mom in a few months. Yet remember how things were before all this".

"Oh yeah, I think, things started to really change when we discovered Jade's cutting".

"Yeah, after that, everything just happened, and now look at us huh".

They smiled at Monica and at each other.

"Yeah, it's perfect".

There was a knock at the door, Robbie answered it, it was Tori and Andre.

"Hey guys, c'mon in".

"Thanks".

They came in and joined Cat and Robbie, Monica looked up and waved.

"Uncle Andre, Aunt Tori".

"Hey kiddo, you okay?"

"Uh-huh".

They all smiled as Tori lifted Monica up as the little girl giggled. Moments later Jade and Beck arrived much to Monica's delight. The group sat around the living room, talking about old times.

Jade smirked as she remembered something and then spoke.

"You guys are gonna love this, Beck and I ran into Annie Summers on the way here".

The others stared wide-eyed, Tori then asked.

"Is she still around, she's not bothering you guys is she?"

"Nope, in fact the look on her face was priceless when she saw I was pregnant".

The others all smirked, Cat then asked.

"So, have you decided on names for them?"

Jade smiled up at Beck and he nodded and then answered.

"We've decided on Steven for the boy, Emma for the girl".

"Cool".

They all smiled and continued to talk about old times as well as things about to come up like Trina and Leo's wedding, Tori then remembered something and spoke.

"Oh yeah, guys I won't be able to come around this Saturday, Leo's family will be coming up to meet mine, I'll be there with Trina, Leo and the family members".

"Oh, okay, sounds like fun".

"Yeah, Trina's nervous but yeah, sounds great".

The group smiled and continued to talk about old times and the upcoming wedding. Hours later, after lunch the others left, Jade eating the most food due to cravings. Cat and Robbie sat with Monica on the sofa, she cuddled up to her mother. Robbie smirked.

"I see what you mean, everything's changed, but in a good way, everybody's happier than they've ever been".

Cat agreed and kissed her husband, everything and everybody had changed, but in a good way.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Everybodies happy, Trina has to make it through a family get together with her family and Leo's family. Next up Tori and Trina talk about the upcoming meeting, Trina hopes everything will go well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: GROWING UP**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Tori, Trina and Leo talk about the upcoming family get together and talk about their families a little bit, including the Vega sisters Grandfather and an important part of his past.

jellybean96: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah, I thought I'd throw that in, force her to realize Beck was no longer available for good .  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.<br>LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Discliamer: Vicotrious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, tomorrow would be the family get together of the Vega and the Johnson families. Trina was currently a nervous wreck, while Leo, while nervous was trying to calm her down.<p>

"Trina please, relax, it's not that bad".

"No that bad, I've never met anyone in your family apart from your parents, what if they don't like me?"

Leo smiled and kissed her before responding.

"Well, that's their problem then".

That was enough for Trina to relax slightly. Tori smiled and spoke.

"So guys, who's going to be at this little gathering".

Leo smiled and explained.

"Naturally my Mom and Dad, my Aunt Luda, Uncle Monty, they run a butcher shop together. My uncle Charlie, he's a Korean War Veteran, oh yeah my cousin Tommy might be there along with his girlfriend Malorie".

"Cool".

There was a brief silence and then Leo spoke again.

"I should probably tell you guys just now, Tommy was born with this strange disease, it's ruined his face and he can't speak".

"Oh, poor guy".

"So, how does his girlfriend and others know what he's trying to tell them?"

Leo smiled.

"He either uses an electronic keyboard that talks for him, sometimes his expressions make it easy to understand, or he writes down what he wants to say...Despite that he's always been the life of any party he's been at".

"Can't wait to meet him".

Leo smiled.

As they spoke Tori's phone rang, she answered it.

"Hello, hi Andre...Yeah we're talking about that just now, okay, I'll see you later then".

Tori turned back to them and smiled, Leo then asked.

"So, what's your family like".

Trina's smile widened.

"Well, likewise, you've met our parents, I think our Aunt Mary and Uncle Donny will be there".

Trina looked over at Tori who thought.

"Aunt Rachel, our cousins Francis and Declan...I think Grandpa's coming too".

"Cool".

Leo smiled.

"They sound nice, what are they like?"

Trina continued to explain.

"Mary's a leading fashion designer, Donny's a tailor, Rachel's the life of any party, a bit like your cousin".

"Cool".

There was silence for a moment and then, Leo noticed Tori's expression.

"Something wrong Tori?"

"I was just thinking, about Grandpa, I'm just glad he changed his life around, otherwise it would be pretty awkward for me to tell him I'm dating Andre".

Trina nodded, understanding, Leo however was confused, Tori continued.

"Our Grandfather used to a member of the KKK".

"Oh...Wait, used to be?"

Tori nodded and explained.

"Yeah, he was in a car accident, his car caught fire, he was saved by two African American men. When he realized who had saved he broke away from the Klan and changed his life around completely, became an activist for civil rights and has been against Racism ever since".

"Wow".

Tori nodded, eventually, after talking about their families a bit more Leo prepared to head home, after kissing Trina he left and after that Trina noticed the way Tori was smiling at her.

"What?"

"I've just gotta say, you've changed Trina, I mean, you used to be vain and all that, but look at you now".

Trina nodded.

"Yeah, it's just...I noticed the way was acting and I realized that I had to change, otherwise I was just gonna push everyone away for good, so I had to say to myself enough was enough, I had to stop caring only about myself".

"Look what it's done for you though, you're about to get married".

"Yeah, here's hoping everything goes well when we met his family though".

Tori nodded still smiling, she was sure that, no matter how nervous Trina was, there was nothing to worry about, everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the Vega sisters father used to be a KKK member until his life was saved by two African American's quite the turnaround in life huh? Next up is the family get together, they finally meet each others families. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: GROWING UP**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; it's time for the family get together with Trina and Tori's family and Leo's family, how will things go, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying.  
>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, glad you are enjoying this.<br>msjei09: Tori felt is would be awkward so she didn't tell him, now she's going to meet him and will have to tell him that she not only dated Andre but married him too.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, Trina sat nervously with the rest of her family members, they were waiting for Leo and his family to show up. Everyone Tori and Trina mentioned was there along with several others. They were all chatting cheerfully when finally the doorbell rang, Trina jumped up and went to answer it. Leo was there with his parents, the people he mentioned and several other family members, eventually they were all seated and talking to each other. Tori was talking to her grandfather.<p>

"So Tori, I heard you have a boyfriend, how come I haven't met him yet".

Tori swallowed nervously.

"Well it's just, I was concerned".

"Concerned, about what?"

"Well, you see, Andre's African American".

Her Grandfather nodded, understanding what she meant.

"Tori, there's nothing to worry about, that's in the past, so what was his name Andre".

"Yeah, Andre Harris and he's actually my husband now".

"Oh, that's great…wait did you say his last name was Harris?"

Tori was worried again, she nodded and her Grandfather continued.

"One of the men who rescued me, his name was Terrance Harris".

"That's Andre's grandfather".

They both realised the connection and laughed, both finding it ironic that the grandson of one of the men who saved the life of Tori's grandfather was now Tori's husband.

After talking to her grandfather and a few members of Leo's family Tori finally found Trina.

"Hey there you are, so, enjoying yourself?"

"You bet, I was just talking to Tommy, Leo was right, he really is the life of the party".

It was then Tori noticed that Trina appeared to be laughing at something.

"What is it?"

"Just something Tommy told me, when he was in his senior year at high school, he tampered with his electronic keyboard and entertained his friends at lunch by making it say some, well, inappropriate things. Everybody found it hilarious".

"Yeah I'll bet".

Both sisters continued to laugh and spoke to more of the guests, Tori met Tommy and they spoke for a while. Meanwhile Leo was currently talking to his uncle Charlie about Trina.

"I'm happy for you Leo, you've finally found yourself a great girl".

"Yeah, I just knew, the minute I saw her that Trina was the right girl".

Charlie smiled and responded.

"Well if you ask me, you've only made one mistake, you didn't meet her sooner".

"Heh, yeah well, that's the way things are".

The party continued for a while and then Charlie decided to make a toast to the happy couple.

"Ladies and Gentleman, to Leo and Trina, thank God they found each other, here's to a long happy life together".

Everybody all cheered and the party continued until the guests finally headed home, hours later, Tori headed back to her and Andre's home while Trina and Leo headed to their home.

That night Trina and Leo prepared to go to bed, Leo spoke.

"That was great, meeting your family, so many great people".

"You're family was amazing too, Tommy with his great sense of humour, Charlie with his Korean War stories".

They smiled and kissed before finally falling asleep. The following morning they were awoken by the alarm clock, Trina moaned.

"Leo, turn it off".

Leo reached over and managed to turn it off, he then sat up.

"Well, time to get up".

"I guess".

"Still sleepy huh? Tell you what, you go take a shower, I'll fix breakfast".

Trina smiled and nodded and headed off to the bathroom while Leo headed downstairs to the kitchen. When Trina finally arrived in the kitchen it was to encounter the delicious smell of breakfast.

"Mmm, smells good".

Leo smiled at her and after a quick kiss he served out breakfast and they ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, after they were finished Leo spoke.

"The others will be coming over soon".

"Good, we need to talk to them, finalize the wedding plans".

"Yeah".

They smiled at each other, it wouldn't be long now until they were married, they could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the family get together went very well, both families have hit it off perfectly. Next up is the wedding where something surprising happens during the reception, wait and see what it is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: GROWING UP**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; the wedding of Trina and Leo, not a long chapter because I'm no good at wedding scenes, however something important does happen in this chapter, read on to find out what.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying.  
>LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks.<br>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying.  
>jellybean96: Yep, they do, and yeah, it is pretty ironic., thanks<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was the big day, the wedding of Leo Johnson and Trina Vega. All the guests were arriving, meanwhile Tori, Cat and Jade were helping Trina get ready, Jade's dress had to be refitted as she was now in the final month of pregnancy and expecting the twins any day now. As they were getting Trina ready Tori spoke.<p>

"Trina calm down, everything's going to go fine okay".

"Trying to tell me you didn't feel this nervous when you and Andre got married".

Tori smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you're right, but still".

"Yeah I know".

As they helped Trina with her hair and make-up Trina spoke to Jade.

"Hey Jade, if you go into labour during the ceremony or reception it's okay, I'll understand".

"Thanks, don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine".

They smiled and continued to help Trina get ready. Meanwhile Leo was standing with Andre, Robbie and Beck, they were all prepared and were waiting for Trina. Andre smiled and spoke.

"Congratulations man".

"Thanks Andre".

They all smiled and continued to speak, Robbie was holding Monica who was staring wide eyed at her surroundings in amazement.

"You enjoying yourself Mon?"

"Yeah, it's so pretty".

Robbie smiled and kissed her forehead, Leo then spoke to Beck.

"Oh yeah, I was talking to Trina and we know there's a possibility that Jade could go into labour here, if she does don't worry about us, just get to the hospital okay".

"Thanks Leo, don't worry, I will".

They smiled and soon took their places as the wedding was about to begin.

The wedding soon began with the bridesmaids arriving and then finally Trina arrived and walked down the aisle with her father, he handed her over to Leo and soon the priest began making the wedding speech. After the vows were done and the rings place don their fingers the priest spoke one last time and with his words all the stress of the day disappeared from Trina and Leo's minds.

"You may now kiss the bride".

They kissed, the others all watched smiling, Monica giggled and spoke quietly.

"Aunt Trina and Uncle Leo are kissing".

"Yeah, they are Mon, they're together forever now".

"Like you and Mommy".

Robbie nodded smiling. Soon the reception began and it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. As they danced they were lost in each others eyes, Trina couldn't believe it, she was now Trina Johnson and could spend forever with Leo.

"Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"You bet I am, this has been the best night of my life".

They kissed again and continued to dance, soon the other couples began to dance too. After some time they were talking, eating and laughing together, everything was perfect.

As the reception continued Jade suddenly spoke.

"Damn, not now".

Cat looked over at her confused.

"Jade?"

"My water just broke".

Beck was instantly by her side, getting ready to help her to the car, Trina noticed and smiled sympathetically at them, she then spoke to Leo.

"Ironic, we talk about it happening and what do you know, it happens".

"Huh?"

"Jade's going into labour".

Leo realized and nodded, it was decided by Jade that Trina and Leo should continue with the reception, she didn't want them to have to stop on her account. The others however all decided to accompany her and Beck to the hospital, they drove off quickly, ready for Jade to give birth to her twins.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Jade's gone into labour, at the wedding reception no less, next up will be the birth of the twins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: GROWING UP**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5, the last chapter, now finally Jade is about to give birth to her children.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks and here you go.  
>jellybean96: Thanks, yup, she is, she'll give birth in this chapter.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>The group drove quickly to the hospital and once they arrived Jade was rushed through to the maternity ward. Jade groaned as she went through the contractions, Beck stayed by her side, holding her hand, ignoring the fact she was crushing his.<p>

"It's okay Jade, you're doing great, just remember your breathing".

"Yeah…right…"

While this continued the others waited outside, Monica was worried.

"What's going on Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Jade?"

Robbie smiled and gently reassured her.

"It's okay sweetie, Aunt Jade's gonna be okay".  
>"Really?"<p>

Cat also smiled.

"Yeah, your cousins will be here soon".

"Yay!"

Eventually, five hours later Jade was ten centimetres dilated and rushed through to the delivery room with Beck still at her side, the others continued to wait.

As they sat Andre brought them all drinks from the vending machine before sitting back down next to Tori. They sat quietly watching as Robbie and Cat spoke to Monica, Monica looked excited and happy. They smiled and then Tori spoke.

"You know, I was thinking maybe one day…"

"What?"

She paused for a moment and then finally asked.

"Don't you think it'd be great if we had kids of our own someday?"

Andre smiled and kissed her.

"That would be the greatest thing ever".

They both smiled, happy at the thought of becoming parents themselves someday. Finally, another five hours later the midwife came out of the delivery room.

"Mrs. Oliver has given birth to her twins now".

They all stood up and walked inside.

Inside Jade was sitting holding her daughter in her arms, Beck sat next to the bed holding their son, Jade smiled as they approached.

"Hey guys, meet Steven and Emma".

The groups smiled when they saw the children, Steven looked a lot like his father, Emma was the image of her mother, both kids were wide-eyed at their surroundings and all the attention they were getting. After the group had finished taking pictures and holding the babies and they were returned to their parents, Emma reached up and gently grasped Jade's nose. The group laughed and Cat spoke.

"Aww, looks like Emma already loves her mother huh".

They all laughed again and eventually the others left and Beck took care of the kids so Jade could get some rest, as she drifted off she smiled, her life had changed so quickly from the nightmare she had endured while living with her parents to perfection now that she was a mother.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Jade has given birth to her twins, Steven and Emma, now her life is officially perfect and she has a lot to look forward too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
